Haunted
by StrawberryXShine
Summary: Near's positive Mello's dead. He attended the funeral and everything. So why is a certain blonde sitting in his SPK building taunting him! MelloXNear Possible lemony goodness in the next chapter if you review.
1. You Can't Be Here Right?

Oh Mello was dead.

The charred body had been found the funeral had been held and everything.

So there was no way he could be alive.

He undoubtedly, undeniably, most certainly, positively, (and if you wanted to sound fancy like L) was 100.5% dead.

…...

So why the fuck was he sitting in the chair right in front of me?

There he was looking just like he did before he died.

Lounging in the chair, feet propped up on the desk counter, leather boots laced tightly, leather pants clinging to his lean legs, belt shiny in the computer light, leather vest revealing that toned smooth stomach, rosary dangling from a neck half scarred, and blond hair brushed back from his face carelessly. Oh yes this was indeed the Mello I knew. He even clutched a half eaten chocolate bar in his hand and ate it. This was impossible! I quickly swiveledmy head looking at Halle, Rester, and Gevanni in each turn. Halle nonchalantly typed into an extensive case file staring at the screen wearily. Rester was staring at a different screen looking over video file evidence of a kidnapping and sitting directly beside Mello. Gevanni was pouring himself his fifth cup of coffee that day and looking extremely jittery but otherwise had no other signs of freaking out at the sight of a person who was supposedly long dead. Gevanni even reached over through Mello to pick up some papers. Through his body!! Arm slipping easily through a chest as if it wasn't even there!! Mello just snapped off a piece of the chocolate bar and glared up at Gevanni but otherwise said nothing.

Sainte Enfer!!!! (holy hell in French)

I was quite sure I was a sane person. A little emotional trauma from an abusive past but other than that I had a completely functional brain. I was also sure I wasn't delusional from lack of sleep. I had had a full nine hours of sleep last night until Gevanni woke me up this morning. Perhaps I was sick. I set down the Optimus Prime model in my hand and raised it to my forehead for a feel. I didn't feel warm. I actually felt quite cold. So why was I seeing Mello!!

I glanced back up at the blond man in front of me to find him smirking evilly at me. "What's a matter Baby? Is your fat little head confused?" He snickered as he crumpled up his chocolate wrapper then tossed it at my head. I let out a gasp as it actually hit my head then bounced to the floor. What on earth was going on!!

I looked quickly between my three employees to see if they noticed anything. No one even blinked! I sighed quickly and threw down the Bumblebee model in my other hand getting their attention. Rester spoke first. "Something wrong sir?" I sighed and just twirled my hair. "I have a headache. I shall be back in a few minutes."

With that said I stood up and walked to the door punching in the pass code and then walking out quickly. To my utter dismay I was followed by that blond haired demon. As I walked down the hallway my socked feet padding gently along I heard the squeak of his boots.  
"Awww come on now Nate quit ignoring me. What's wrong are you too intimidated?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped into an elevator pressing a button and going to my floor grinning inwardly to myself when Mello didn't step onto the elevator, the doors closing in his smugly grinning face. Then to my complete horror halfway down the floor he phased through the doors and stood next to me. "Well it was damn rude to shut the doors on me now Baby." I let out a girlish squeak and jumped back quickly accidentally slamming my head against a wall. Mello just laughed and got off the elevator as the doors dinged with a careless flip of his hair. I frowned quickly and stalked off the elevator as well following behind Mello and glaring at his back.

"Mello is not really here. He is dead. And I wish.. _whatever..._you are would kindly leave me alone."

Mello just rolled his eyes and mumbled about stupid albinos as I walked into my suite and over to my large plush mattress on the floor. Pushing past a few stuffed toys I pulled back the comforter and sheets and snuggled into my favorite part of the bed. My blankie. Yes yes go ahead and pause the story to laugh all you want Nate River, Near, the great N or L or whatever you know me by has a _blankie._ It's large as most sheets, white, and covered with pink teddy bears and lined in white silk. It was worn and as old as I am with a pink embroideringngng stitched in the far corner with the quaint saying of "Je T'aime M'ange." My mother had gotten it long before I was born and I'd kept it with me for as long as I could remember. So I dare you to mock me now.

Anyway I snuggled into my blankie for comfort cheek rubbing the silken part while I tried to gather my thoughts. How was I seeing Mello? Was I going crazy? What on earth was going on. The whole time I was immersed in thought the blond just laughed at me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Still got that ratty old piece of shit I see. Do your little underlings know you sleep with a god damn _blankie. _Huh Baby?" with that said he roughly grabbed the blankie and yanked on it causing me to slide towards him. I expected my leg to slip through his just like Gevanni's arm had gone through his chest. I thought maybe I'd feel a rush of cold air or something but no. Our legs collided and his was undeniably realistically _warm._ I gasped to myself and then my eyes flicked up to gaze into his.

"_Mihael!!_"

"Oh so now you're going to acknowledge me huh Baby."

He smirked and flipped me over so I was on my back in the center of the bed. His hands were ungloved for once and were amazingly soft and warm as he pinned my wrists to the bed. Just like I remembered them. I gazed up deeply into his eyes and blushed darkly.

"H-how... how are you here... you can not be. Mello is dead. Mello is not alive. This is impossi- Mphhh"

Mello rolled his eyes and cut me off leaning down roughly pressing his lips against mine. His lips were as hot as fire, slightly chapped, and tasted of chocolate and mint. I moaned softly as they caressed mine our mouths opening and closing rhythmically.

So maybe I was crazy.

The only person you had ever loved dying could do that to you right?

But I decided that if I was crazy and got to fantasize and lose myself to these oh so realistic hallucinations of Mello and got to feel his lips and skin on mine once more and got to hear those snide remarks and sarcastic comments again then hell lock me up in the asylum because quite frankly I didn't care.

His tongue slid over my lower lip and my mouth opened quickly for him. His just smirked into the kiss and slid his tongue into my mouth rubbing against mine slowly and teasingly before stroking around roughly. I sucked softly at his tongue and let my hands roam up his arms slowly before sliding up his shoulders then his neck and tangling quickly in the silken blond locks giving a slight tug.

"You must have missed me a hell of a lot Nate. Because you're never this submissive right off." He chuckled as he pulled back. "And to answer your question from earlier.. do you believe in ghosts little lambkin.." He reached down gently twirling a lock of my hair around his finger.

I just stared up at him quietly dark eyes blinking twice. Ghosts? I had heard many stories at Wammy's House back in my childhood of a certain room being haunted by the only Wammy's child to have ever died but I had never believed them myself. Of course I had never ventured into the room to find out either.

"How do I know this is real? How do I know there are such things as ghosts? How do I know I am not just hallucinating?" I murmured quietly as I leaned into Mello's hand.

He just smirked slowly and leaned down his hot breath ghosting over my ear as he spoke in a low husky voice.

"Could a hallucination make you orgasm as hard as I can?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Teehee!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**And that my dears is how you leave a freaking cliffie!!**_

Okay this was inspiried by this show I watched the other day called Hex and the RP that I do with .

Oh and Je T'aime M'ange means I love you my angel.

Why so much french? That's an RP reference lol.

And next chapter will be the lemon!

Only if you guys review though. I wont continue this fic or put in a lemon unless I get reviews.

Goodbye loves for now!!

Kiss kiss and all that wonderful stuff!


	2. But It's Better If You Do

"_Could a hallucination make you orgasm as hard as I can?"_

With that said Mello pulled back to smirk at me. My cheeks felt like they were burning and I brought my hands up to hide behind them some. In my momentary vulnerability I just blushed, hid, and stuttered incoherently. "M-mello..." He just snickered then pulled my hands from my face.

"My my baby.. your still so innocent aren't you. Little twit." With that said he shoved me back into my mattress and slammed his lips to mine.

Oh my word....

Mello's lips were as hot as fire as the caressed against mine. The mix of sweet chocolate, bitter ash, and a natural taste that was Mihael and Mihael alone drifted into my mouth as his tongue slid in wet and warm. My eyelids fluttered helpless a soft little moan falling past my parted lips. Mello drank in the sound greedily as he sucked at my tongue own rubbing against it slowly and teasingly. I couldn't get my mind clear. Every thought was of Mello. Every breath I breathed was Mello. Ever taste and sight and touch was all just _Mello.. _not just Mello.. it was _My Mihael..._

And then it was all to much for me. Mello was dead he wasn't here. He wasn't supposed to be here invading my senses and clouding my mind. He was dead. And that thought in itself was too much for me to handle. Tears flooded my eyes and then my breath caught in my throat and black slowly closed in on my vision...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was standing on a stage bright white lights shining upon me and most likely washing me out into one large white blur. I squinted trying to see past the light's and into the audience. It was too dark to make anyone out and the harder I squinted the more the bright light's just invaded my vision and blinded me.  
What on earth was I doing on this stage anyway? And.. why did I have goosebumps? Why was it cold?_

"Honey if you're not gonna dance you're not getting' my money! Now hurry on up and show us gents what we came to see!"

I gaped in utter confusion. Who the hell did he think he was talking to! What was I supposed to be doing! I went to turn on my heel stumbling slightly. I looked down to see what caused me to stumble and gaped more. 

_My thin white legs were covered in white stockings.... I was wearing pink stilettos that criss crossed across my small dainty feet the heel of the shoe about three inches tall. I blushed darkly and then looked up coming face to face with a long metal pole and behind that a wall of mirror. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and was shocked. Dainty thing legs that ran up to curvy hips and a plump bottom barely covered by light pink panties. The painties were lacy and thin and had a bow wrapped around the top and tied at the back the ribbon from the bow long and dipping down the backs of my thighs. The stockings on my legs were connected to the panties by pink garters and I blushed darkly. My gaze wandered up further to see a pink lace tank top that clung to my flat chest (I was a male after all) and then poofed out around my thin stomach. The part covering my chest was a solid lace fabric then the part that covred my stomach was made of a see through material. My arms were bare as was my neck. My face had nothing and my hair was normal except for two kitty ears pinned in. I blushed darker my face burning pink just like the rest of me and closed my mouth from where my plump lips had been in an 'O' shape._

_I turned back around quickly at the noise of a voice over a loudspeaker._

"And tonight a special present for the birthday boy is our finest dancer "Near!" Near blow a kiss to the birthday boy and then we'll start!"

I was ready to run off the stage and leave but my body acted of it's own accord. I put my hands on my thighs and slid them down slow bending over slightly. Then I puckered my lips one hand going up and blew a gentle kiss out into the audience. Then I smiled shyly and walked over to the pole my mouth opening in a voice that sounded just like mine but in no way could be "Is the birthday boy ready for his present?" The voice was soft and light just like mine but instead of cold monotone an innocent shy voice came out. This was so bizarre! What on earth was happening. My albino bottom coudln't dance! And it sure coudln't strip either!

Then the music began startling me slightly.

**Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name**

**  
**_I lifted one leg slowly and wound it around the pole hands reaching up and gripping the top so I could pull myself up my leg on the floor just barely able to stand on tiptoe._

**As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.**

_I pulled myself up and then ground my hips slightly into the pole a look of pure bliss crossing my features, my lips parting in a silent moan as the cold metal was felt through the thin pantie._

**  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri**

**  
**_My vision adjusted now and I could see a few people in the audience. Men were crowding the front row several glasses of alcohol in front of them and a few ashtrays full of cigarette butts and putrid cancerous ash. The men were eyeing me looks of greed and deepset lust in their eyes._

**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me!  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know!**

_I lifted completely up suddenly and spun around the pole then landed upon the ground and turned away then pressed back into the metal swaying my hips as I slid down slowly hands smoothing down the insides of my thighs. I blushed darker and fluttered innocent eyelashes out at the crowd._

**Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety..  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me!**

_Then a spot light lit up in the audience on the "birthday boy" and some steps were illuminated off the stage and lighting a path to where he sat. He was tall and dressed in black leather. Blue eyes staring at me piercingly and a smug smirk gracing his lips as he held up a long thing finger and beckoned me __over._

**I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**

**  
**_I stood and walked over slowly to him hips swinging and gentle steps bringing me slowly closer and closer to my target._

**But, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place**

_I didn't know what was going on with me as I slowly sat in his lap legs spreading widely apart over both of his my short legs barely able to touch the floor from this position. I just gave him a smile and fluttered my eyelashes leaning up to ghost my lips across his jawline._

**Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place**

_He leant back in the chair and brought his hands to my thighs pushing slightly. "Strip." He demanded in a low growl. I just flushed darker and stood up. My body moving all of it's own accord. Why couldn't I stop myself?!_

**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know**

_I slowly slid my hands up and across my arms and shoulders then down my sides slowly. From there I moaned softly as my cold hands slid under the sheer fabric and trailed up my stomach slowly. I gasped quickly as his hands joined soon after leaving trails over fire that covered the ones of ice my own had made. My own hands reached down taking his and guided it up to a perked nipple placing his warm one over it and whimpered as he squeezed. Then I pushed his hands away slightly to unzip the back and slide it off quickly. He smirked up at me through a nasty scar and I shivered as our eyes met then looked away quickly. I turned away from him and lowered myself onto his lap gently grinding back into him my cheeks heating up even more if possible. _

**Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know**

"_Time to open my present huh?" He snickered darkly reaching down and taking an end of the ribbon on my panties. I squeaked some and swatted his hand away. Turning around in his lap hands placing upon his shoulders and crotch gently grinding into his I shook my head and looked into his eyes only to be met with an annoyed gaze. "There's more that has to be undone first" I murmured and slid my hand up and down his leather clad chest. "Of course there is.." He rolled his eyes and reached down gripping my heels and undoing the straps yanking them off quickly. Then he reached up and slid off the stockings and garters almost tearing everything in his haste.  
_

**Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**

_I ran my hands up under his shirt carefully and gently caressed the skin. He shooed my hands away and slapped the back of my thigh. "Did I say you could touch me? Keep dancing you little slut." He shoved me off his lap and I whimpered some as my bottom hit the ground. I sat up slowly on my knees facing him then spread them apart and began running my hands along the insides of my thighs. I moaned at my own touch and ghosting the small digits across the small bulge forming beneath my panties._

**  
Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it **

_I breathed out and then stood up slowly crawling back into his lap and swayed my hips slowly. I tilted my head back and felt hot lips caress the hollow of my throat. "A-ahhaa..." I breathed out then squirmed around a bit._

_  
_**And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place  
Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place**

_Then he reached back and grasped the ribbon again yanking it undone and causing the panties to fall apart and slide down around my knees completely exposing my small frail form. I gasped as he grabbed me roughly his fingers stroking every part of my skin then lowered me and threw me back onto the floor. I cried out some as my head hit the hard concrete._

**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**

**  
**_He kneeled down hovering above my naked aroused body and stared down at me predatorily. "Hn... " he growled then leaned down and kissed me roughly. Then his hand slid slowly down my chest to my hip squeezing there gently. From there he slid the hand down further and grasped my aroused cock in his warm hand and squeezed carefully. I let out a startled cry but bucked my hips upward into his hand quickly. "A-ah!" I moved around a bit and whimpered. Wasn't I supposed to be pleasing him?_

**Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**

_He stoked his hand quickly over the hardened flesh slowly becoming rougher. He circled his thumb over the tip quickly smearing some precome and then slid it down my shaft slicking up the pulsing skin. I let out loud helpless mewls and spread my legs apart further" Pl-please!" I begged him urging him to hurry his pace so I could come. "O-oh.. aahhh!!! H-ha!!" He obliged and began pumping quicker. And then I arched up hips thrusting into his hand and came with a loud cry my eyes shutting tightly and soft pants slipping past my swollen lips._

**Praying for love and paying in naivety  
****Praying for love and paying in naivety, Oh!**

I opened my eyes slowly and breathed out. I was back in the bed but I couldn't see Mello. "Mnn.." I looked around my bedroom quickly heavy sleepy eyes scanning the room. There was no trace of the blonde anywhere. Perhaps I had just been hallucinating.. I breathed in deeply then my eyes snapped open. The air smelled like leather.. chocolate.. and sex? I looked down quickly to see I was naked and my thighs and dick were coated in a layer of semen. I blushed darkly and then turned my head to look to see which hand I had used to find they were clean. I blinked some then turned my head to find a tissue to clean up with but found a chocolate bar resting on the bed beside me. Picking it up I saw something scribbled across the foil in sharpie:

_I'll come back to visit when you're more ready to play with me. ~Mello._

-------------------------------End chapter------------

**Okay so.. you guys didn't get a lemon because I only got two reviews. But those two reviewers got this.. half lemon? Lol**

_**I actually intend to finish this story. Unlike my others. Which is why I wrote this chapter.**_

_**Song is But it's better if you do by Panic! At the Disco.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
